She Lost Him
by bad.friends.bad.touch.trio
Summary: For Skywriter5's writing prompt contest. I don't own and I'm guessing about events. Reyna's feelings when Jason and Piper come back. I hate ReynaxJason, so it ends with PiperxJason


She really didn't ask for any of this. She never wanted to be a Roman demigod. She would've loved to be a mortal, just a regular mortal without clear sight.

But then, she wouldn't have met Jason. Looking back, maybe she shouldn't have. Maybe she shouldn't have fallen in love with him on the spot. But she didn't, and now she was cursing Aphrodite's name and her daughter's.

Reyna could remember the day he left. He had asked her out 2 weeks ago, finally, and they went on their first date the day before.

They'd snuck onto the roof of the Zeus cabin, totally disregarding Lupa's curfew, and watched the stars fall. She'd pointed out the first one, and he told her to make a wish.

She'd looked into his perfect eyes, and said it'd already come true.

Of course, she'd flushed bright red, and stammered about how stupid and cheesy and cliché it sounded. He'd just laughed and pulled her to her feet.

He had put his hand on her waist, making them both blush, and they clasped hands, beginning to waltz in a circle. They tried not to laugh, because they didn't want to get in trouble again.

He bent down, closer to her face, and she was in heaven. She was floating on air, literally, and he tasted like chocolate and air really. There was nothing that compared, not even ambrosia.

The next morning, he was gone and she was frantic. She couldn't remember exactly what she had done, but she was told that she had gone insane with grief, that no one could console her, that she had to be restrained from going to find him.

Percy only reminded her of him, and her heart broke even more. She saw him everywhere, like he was a shattered mirror and she was finding the pieces. She thought that if she saw him again, she would lose the tiny bit of sanity and security she had left, because she had lost hope of ever seeing him again.

The day he came back, her world came crashing down.

Reyna was crying by the beach. If Lupa didn't give her a quest to find him, no matter what it took, she was going to sneak out and find it. Even if it meant certain death when she came back, she would do it.

She heard a noise and glanced up. A gasp escaped her lips as her swollen, red eyes locked onto the image of a giant, bronze ship gliding through thin air to her.

She ran back to the camp. Demigods were scrambling around for weapons and armor while Lupa stood, a grim look on her wolf face.

Reyna grabbed her Imperial Gold gladius and rushed to the head of the Minerva line. (AN-I don't know what her godly parent is)

The first person who descended was a tanned, blond girl with piercing gray eyes. A dagger hung on her belt, its blade resting in a sheath. She ran to Percy and practically hugged the life out of him.

"Annabeth." Percy sighed into the girl's blond curls. She beamed when she pulled away, tears beginning to rush out of the corners of her eyes.

Reyna stopped breathing as the next appeared. He was perfect, blond hair and stunning blue eyes that made her feel soft when they looked at her. He smiled, seeming slightly distracted, at the camp. They shifted to look at the next person.

She was a daughter of Venus, no doubt. Her chocolate hair was short, choppy, and braided on the sides. Her eyes changed colors-blue, green, brown. Like a kaleidoscope, Reyna thought. She stood next to Jason, a little behind as if she wanted him to protect her.

Reyna saw red for the next couple people coming out, too jealous to notice the rest. Her vision tinted with red and green-Christmas colors-her anger and envy rolling in her mind. That stupid daughter of Venus-next to him! _Her_ boyfriend!

She was just about ready to gut that girl like a fish when the Venus spawn began to talk. She introduced herself as Piper. What an absurd name, Reyna sneered mentally. It reflected the girl.

Despite that, she listened attentively to her story, how they saved Hera. A Roman could do better, Reyna thought. A Roman like me.

Jason hadn't remembered them, which meant he hadn't remembered her. His girlfriend, and he hadn't remembered that they were dating. Reyna's vision was tainted with red and green again.

Piper eventually stepped down to Jason's side. Her hand clasped with his. Reyna felt her world collapse around that gesture of comfort. Her life's purpose seemed silly now, foolish while Jason loved another.

She'd lost him, plain and simple. He wasn't hers. It was just like Aphrodite and her silly daughter and Hera to give her the very thing she wanted then take it away in an instant because of their whims.

It didn't matter to her that Gaea was raising the giants or that there was a Greek camp. All that counted to her was his, her boyfriend's hand was encircled with that girl's!

Her mind closed down as tears began to trickle out of her eyes. The Romans stared at her as if she were a bomb about to explode. Showing weakness was horrible, a sign of disrespect to the gods, Lupa, and the other demigods. It was only allowed for mourning.

Reyna wasn't mourning. She was grieving. Grieving like her heart had finally split in two, because he was dead to her. She'd lost him to a fate worth than death.

She lost him.


End file.
